The present invention relates to a one-way damper, and in particular to a one-way damper that controls the rotation of a body in one direction, and electronic devices using this one-way damper.
A conventional one-way damper includes a cylinder shaped housing, viscous fluid within this housing, a center part which is a center of the rotation, a rotor which divides the inside of the housing by standing to the diameter direction from this center part and which has a control wall which forms a connecting path with respect to the housing, and in which the center part and the control wall are rotatably housed in the housing. The conventional one-way damper also includes a control valve, in which one side near the control wall is the rotation center, and the other side contacts the inner surface of the housing, and rotates with the rotor, and a seal member which prevents viscous fluid from leaking between the housing and the rotor is suggested (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 2882109
In the conventional one-way damper, the space between the housing, the rotor and the control valve forms an orifice. Because a rotation point of the control valve is free, the orifice at the time of operation is large. Accordingly, large damping torque cannot be obtained in a conventional one-way damper.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a one-way damper that can achieve a large damping torque and maintain a certain accuracy of the damping torque, and an electronic device that uses this one-way damper.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.